Prends-moi
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: I've never done this before ... I can't believe that I'm allowing him to do this to me ... I should've sent him on his way, but ... I just couldn't say 'no' to him ... Now here we are ... He's in control and I'm his prisoner ...


**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon or anything else related to it. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 **AN:** _ **Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, Deni.**_ _ **Merci for dealing with my wicked ways.**_ _ **Je t'aime fort.**_

 _ **I hope that this is to your liking. Please, please don't kill me. Tee hee …**_ _ **If you hate it, I won't curse or sass or even troll anything for 2 months.**_

 _ **~ Your Evil Mini Witch**_

"I see that you came to me anyway, Tsukino-san, and I'm deeply pleased by that, " were the first words from his mouth after I've done entered his office.

I turned around to glare at him. "I'm only doing this because of my husband; nothing more, " I sneered at him, watching as he locked the now shut door.

He shrugged, moving over to me. His eyes burning into mine with such intensity, I almost fell right into his arms beneath them.

"I doubt that you'll still be saying that after this, Odango, " He reached up a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I nearly snapped at him, but remembered to hold my tongue in case I unintentionally cause my husband his career. Instead, I sneered, "How long do we have?"

He let out a hum, caressing my cheek tenderly. "About an hour or two. Remember any of my rules?"

I rolled my eyes and stated, "You'll help me with my husband's scandal if I were to just allow you to have your way with me. I can't complain nor shall I disobey you in any way while we partake in this ... Agreement."

He smirked and patted my head. "Aren't you a good girl? Now ... " he started to circle me like a predator.

I spun around to keep him within my sights, not trusting him one bit for the snake that he is.

"Shall I undress you, or do you want to do it yourself?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I growled, "I'll do it!"

He just gave me an amused look and shrugged. Then he hummed, "Sure, but why don't you give me a strip tease?"

 _The ... The ..._ _ **Audacity**_ _of this ... This ..._ _ **Pervert**_ _! I can't believe that he's a man of the_ _ **law**_ _! He's nothing more than a ... A ..._

"I'm waiting ... " he sang, leaning against his desk.

Rolling my eyes, I unbuttoned my coat and shrugged out of it sensually. My eyes never leaving his hungry ones as I started to undo the pins on my dress.

He licked his lips hungrily, openly admiring me. His eyes taking in every curve of my petite form as I became bare before his eyes.

It is quite shameful that I feel so ... Powerful and feminine beneath his gaze ... I should be appalled by him!

Stepping out from my dress, I cupped my breasts beneath my bra and turned away from his wondering eyes. I reached around the back of my bra with one of hands to unclasp it when he did it for me.

Before I could even register what was happening next, my arms were firmly brought behind me and handcuffs were locked around my wrists.

A shiver ran down my spine at having his warm breath against the back of my neck. His hardness very evident against my thigh.

"Up against the wall ..." he whispered his order into my ear. His lips grazing against the shell of my ear as I tried my best not to buckle beneath his touch.

Following his orders, I moved over to the furthest wall in the room and waited for him.

I heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped, followed by a few other things before I felt his warmth near me. He now stood behind me once more, his height towering over me. A shiver running down my spine as he trailed his fingers along it.

"Spread your legs, " he ordered, hands upon my hips now.

I did as I was told and spread my legs for him. I barely held myself back from turning around and pouncing on him as he trailed his hands down the rest of my body.

I moved one of my legs to at least rub it against his leg, but he moved it back in place while giving my buttocks a smack.

"Didn't I say not to do anything that I didn't tell you to do when this started?" he crooned into my ear, tugging at the cuffs around my wrists that had my arms locked behind me.

I sighed, "No, you didn't." Wondering what exactly was about to happen for my moment of disobedience. The rational part of me was nervous, but the rest of me couldn't help but become even more excited and moist in anticipation for him to punish me already.

Twirling me around so that my back and palms were pressed against the wall, he smirked down at me as I stared up at him with surprise.

"You wouldn't want your husband finding out about this, do ya?" he purred, pressing against me as he gripped my lace-covered bum.

His midnight blue eyes pierced mine with such intensity, I could feel my panties becoming damper by the second.

I shook my head after recalling what he just said and replied, "No, I don't want him to know about any of this."

A wicked smirk spread across his handsome face as he lifted my arms up above me. "Good, " he cooed to me, linking my cuffs to a coat hook above me that I neglected to see earlier, "I can do this then ..."

Before I knew what was happening next, he had torn off my panties, wrapped my left leg around his waist, and thrust into me. A loud cry almost wretched itself from my throat when he pressed his hand against my mouth.

"Shh ... You wouldn't want us to be caught, right?" he whispered to me, bouncing me up and down on his shaft.

I already knew that he didn't expect an answer from me as his mouth started to explore my neck.

One of his hands fondled my breasts as he thrust into me in a slow, even pace that had me going mad.

It seemed as if he were purposely trying to prolong my pleasure by not giving me what I wanted.

I let out a whine when he suddenly pulled out of me and tried to roll my hips in order to have him back inside of me. "Please ... Don't stop, " I begged him, wanting the feeling of him back inside of me.

He chuckled and suckled on my pulse, making my toes curl. "I don't plan to, but for now - this'll do." His lips claimed mine as he started to finger me with two of his fingers.

I mewled, wishing at that moment that I wasn't handcuffed so that I could wrap my arms around this ... This man and claw at his back with my nails.

"Say my name ..."

I whimpered as I felt myself edging closer to the cliff that I'd gladly fall off of. My eyes unseeing as I lost myself to the sensations coursing through my body.

He licked the shell of my ear, now tracing his thumb over my swollen nub. "Say my name ..."

I gyrated against his hand, setting a rhythm as I blindly seemed my pleasure.

"Come on ... Say who is doing this to ya ... Tell them who's fucking your sweet cunt right now! Say my name ... " he purred into my ear, using his free hand to fondle one of my breasts.

Tossing my head back, I could feel myself slipping as the pace of his fingers started to piston in and out of me. Whimpers emitting from my lips as I climbed closer to completion when he pulled his fingers out of me.

A whine sounded from me at being robbed of pleasure once again. I glared at my lover, who chuckled at me as he moved the handcuffs off of the hook and led me over to his desk.

Taking a seat in his desk chair, he laid me across his lap and made sure that my ass was up high in the air.

I trembled beneath his touch as he caressed my ass cheeks tenderly.

"You've been a bad girl all night, Tsukino-san. I'm quite disappointed in you, " he tsked, now rubbing at my lower lips.

I squeaked, bucking my hips to try and rub myself against him.

 _ **SMACK!**_

A yelp sounded from me after his palm landed upon one of my ass cheeks. My body tingling and trembling within his grasp as he continued on relentlessly.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Oh my!

 _ **SMACK!**_

Oh God!

 _ **SMACK! SMACK!**_

OH GOD!

I sobbed, "Oh God ... Please... Please ... Oh ..." I attempted to tighten my legs around his other hand as it continued stroking my swollen lips that were releasing a huge gush of wetness from what he was doing to me.

"Not till I'm satisfied that you've learned your lesson."

 _ **SMACK!**_

I was basically on the verge of insanity right now from what he was doing to me. I feel myself closing in on the edge ... That fateful moment that'll send me soaring helplessly to my inevitable demise that I gladly would take.

"Did you really think I'd allow you to be a bad girl on my watch?" He purred, using his free hand to smooth across the stinging marks most likely on my buttocks. "I am a cop after all. You're supposed to answer to me. You're my prisoner right now, understand?"

I mewed when he dipped a finger inside of me. "Please ..." I gasped, wanting to be fulfilled.

"Not now, my love. You disobeyed me, so now you have to deal with this, " he lectured me, causing me to almost scream out in frustration when he withdrawn his other hand from my glistening mound.

I opened my mouth to swear at him when his free hand came across my cheeks once more.

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

After that final blow, I came crashing down hard. Very, very hard to the point that everything was a blur to me. My mouth hung open in a silent scream. My legs quivering from the intensity of my climax as I ground myself against his knee.

I wanted nothing more than to stay on my high, but it seemed like my lover had other plans.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me straddling his face as he laid his head upon his desk to feast on me.

Whimpers and moans were the only things coming from me as I rocked my hips up and down against his face. His finger probing my rosebud between my ass cheeks in a way that had me salivating with need.

Clenching my hands into fists within their confined imprisonment, I tried to tighten my legs around his head to keep him right where I wanted him. My eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Ooh ... Like that ... Ummm ... " I managed out before a squeak sounded when he plunged his finger into my ass.

My hips became more frantic with movement as my pleasure escalated tenfold. Moans being the only sound from my mouth.

"Higher ... Yes ... Oh God ... Yes, yes ... Oooh ... Fuck!"

I really do wish that my hands weren't handcuffed so that I could hold him by his hair. My body thoroughly enjoying the treatment it was receiving.

Then his mouth wrapped itself around my clit, suckling on it while flicking his tongue across it. That was all it took before I became undone. My hips buckling erratically on his face as I shouted at the top of my lungs. My head jolted back in ecstasy. My vision blurred from the intensity of my climax.

 _I think he broke me ..._

Just as I made a move to pass out from my intense high, he slid from beneath me before I could even register him still being there. Then a loud gasp sounded from me when he plunged himself into my cunt. My previously closed eyes flying out as he proceeded to fuck me from behind on top of his desk.

"Isn't this fun?" he panted into my ear, his hands on my hips. His teeth scattering love bites across my neck.

I didn't answer him. I just focused on my pleasure. Moans and squeaks being the only sounds coming from my mouth as he plunged into me over and over again.

"Does your husband know how to please you like I do?" he purred into my shoulder, giving it a kiss as he picked up the pace in his thrusts. "Does he know how to make you come over and over and over again? Can he even ...?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

I screamed out in mixed pleasure and pain from the powerful blow he delivered to my bum, sending my senses on overdrive.

"Does he know how to treat you like the naughty girl that you are? It doesn't seem like it from how your body is receiving me so willingly and from how wet that you are for me, " he continued, using one of his fingers to trail down my front to my moist cove.

I shivered beneath his touch as his mouth started to assault that one spot on my neck that he knows will make me putty within his hands. "No ..." I managed out, crying out when he gave my bum a few more smacks.

He groaned, "Well then, it shouldn't be too hard to say who is doing this to you then ... So say my name."

"No ..."

"Say it ..."

"No ..."

"Say it now ..."

"N - AH! FUCK!" I screamed when he smacked my ass again. My back arching up in the air. My teeth clamping down on my bottom lip.

"Tell me and the world who's fucking you like this, or I'll stop, " he growled, pumping into me even deeper than before. His hands cupping my breasts as he kneaded them.

"You ..." I gasped, squeaking when he flicked one of my nipples.

"I don't hear my name ..." He teased, lathering my neck with his tongue.

"Seiya ..."

"Louder ..."

"Seiya ... God ... " I called a bit louder, feeling my muscles tightening around his shaft. My eyes lolling to the back of my head as my climax started to build up once more.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"LOUDER!" He demanded, his breath puffing against my cheek.

 _"SEIYA!"_ I screamed before he clamped down on my neck with his teeth.

His hips smacking against my backside was the only other sound besides our cries of pleasure that gave away our animalistic mating.

"You're so good ... Tight ... Fuck ... " he grunted, thrusting deeply inside of me in a way that had me shouting his name repeatedly now till my voice started to become hoarse.

A few more powerful thrusts and I was gone. My vision consumed by a white haze. My body trembled along with his as we both rode through our climaxes. His hot semen coating my walls. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he pulled out of me.

A bit of his essence trickled out of me after he did that. I giggled and lifted my bound wrists from behind my back before rolling over to look up at Seiya. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me, his dick pressing against my thigh.

Maneuvering my arms down from their place above my head, I trapped my _husband_ within my arms with a smile. "You never fail at rocking my world, do you, Kou-san?" I teased, claiming his lips in a kiss.

Seiya smirked against my lips, his hands caressing at my hips as he drove himself into me again. "That's because you're married to a super hot cop, Odango, " he chuckled, then mock cringed when I nudged his ass with my foot. "Ow! No need to bruise my ass! You're just so abusive to me sometimes, I swear!"

I rolled my eyes at him and giggled some more. "You're just too damn cocky for your own good, you idiot!" My eyes softened as I drew him closer to me for another kiss. "But you're my idiot."

"Don't forget your sexy cop, love. You can't deny that after my performance, " he panted, kissing down my cleavage.

I stifled a moan that wanted to wretch out of me when he hit a particular spot inside of me and gave him a smirk. "Yes, I know that my husband's sexy as well as funny, kind, charming, overly arrogant, and an overall good man whom I'm glad I married."

Seiya removed his face from the valley of my breasts to kiss me once again. "And I'm glad to be married to you as well, Odango Atama, " he cooed, rubbing our noses together.

"Happy 4th anniversary, Seiya."

"Happy anniversary to you too, Odango. I love you, " he breathed into my neck, breathing heavily.

I could feel him swelling within me as our climaxes started to peak once more. "I love you too, " I responded, then dug the heels of my feet into his backside when he started to pick up the pace in his thrusts.

Our love making lasted for another few minutes before we both came. Seiya's lips drank in all of my wails as I soared very high from my orgasm. His hands rubbing at my hips to calm me.

I finally detached myself from him to lie, limbless, on top of his desk while he sat down in his desk chair from earlier. "I think you've broken me ... " I gasped, giggling and gave him a wink.

"I always give my 100% when it comes to pleasing my wife, Odango. You should know that, " he returned with a chuckle, licking his lips.

I sat up after I finally caught my breath. Giving him a wicked smile, I asked him, "How much longer do you have before Taiki-san and Yaten-kun notice that you're missing?"

Seiya returned my wicked expression after peering at his clock across the room for a woman. "About another hour at least ..." He drawled, his eyes burning with hunger.

"That gives me time to make it up to my poor husband for having him ... Work me several times today, " I purred and climbed off of his desk.

"I'd like to know how I can do that, especially since I'm still handcuffed, " I continued, giving him a mock sad look.

He smirked at me, bringing me down for a passionate kiss that had me wanting to have him take me up against his chair. Pulling away, he gave my ass a smack and instructed, "Get on your knees ... The rest, you know what to do ..."

Licking my lips, I sunk down to my knees without breaking eye contact with him and came face-to-face with his hardened dick. Then I leaned forward, his hands tangling within my golden locks, and took him inside of my mouth.

His groans and mumbled curses being the only sound I heard as I lathered my tongue across his tip ...

 _I can't wait for next year ..._


End file.
